This invention relates to a device especially for endoosseous implantation.
At the present time, in spite of the numerous positive results obtained with all types of endoosseous implantation (baskets, screws, foils, needles etc.) when carried out correctly in morphologically suitable zones and prosthetised without occlusal traumatism, the fact must be remembered that there is a preoccupying percentage of failures which unfortunately retard the generalisation of this recent therapy for edentulism.
The reasons for these failures are various and are not only due to lack of surgical skill, unsuitable zonal morphology or prosthetic trauma. One reason for failure, which has only recently been defined and overcome through the studies of one of the applicants, was related to the fact that in all devices, the endoosseous portion was immediately rigidly connected to the external portion projecting into the oral cavity (the stump). This subjected the device to the trauma deriving from the mechanical stresses transmitted by the stump during the delicate period of reparative osteogenesis of the surgical fissures necessary for the introduction of the devices.
To overcome the said disadvantage, it has been demonstrated in a previous patent that if the devices could remain without the external stump during the period of reparative osteogenesis, the failures were greatly reduced. In this type of device, the stump is screwed on only later when the osteogenesis has been completed by the deposition of mineral substances and the final transformation of the osteoblasts into osteocytes.
In spite of this, there still remained many obscure points to resolve, because all endoosseous devices are inserted below the cortical, but inevitably become housed in the cancellous bone, as notably represented by the interior of jaw bones.
There notably exists no possibility of transforming the cancellous bone into compact osseous tissue, even though sometimes osseous callus may induce into error.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that the endoosseous lamina may not become completely rigid, thus inevitably leading to failure of the operation.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantges by providing a device for endoosseous implantation which reliably guarantees stability, and completely prevents the occurrence of trauma of any type.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device of simple and reliable application, and of high long-term reliability.